Not a Fan of Jagged
by cornholio4
Summary: Peter goes to a Halloween party with Marinette at her school, it gets revealed to her friends that he is not a fan of Jagged Stone. Peter/Marinette oneshot drabble.


16 year olds Peter Parker and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were dressed up for the Halloween party at Marinette's school with Peter attending, they were both young superheroes who knew each other's identities and had had a long distance relationship.

Peter was able to attend as his class and friends were in Paris for an academic decathlon, perfect time for him to spend time with Marinette and be able to attend this party.

Peter was dressed up in an Iron Man suit painted with Captain America's colors and Marinette was dressed up as Black Widow. They were whispering to eachother as they walked hand in hand to the school entrance. Peter was telling Marinette about the Avengers Halloween Party he had attended last year.

"So with blue make up and getting a convincing suit made, I went as Thrawn from the old Star Wars books that Uncle Ben had gave me years ago. I think I was convincing but problem was, I was introduced to the Guardians of the Galaxy at the party and they tried to kill me before the Avengers told them that I Was not a Kree officer..." Peter whispered to her and she giggled at the mental image.

They walked up to Marinette's friends and classmates who had come including Luka, Peter had seen him before and knew things would be awkward. He knew that Luka liked Marinette as well but he seemed like a swell guy and he was trying not to hold him being Peter's boyfriend against him.

They were going over everyone's costumes and gushing about him when Peter was asked about his, "Well you see Cap and Iron Man are my fave Avengers and I couldn't decide which one to be so I thought why not both? You can call me Iron Patriot!" Peter explained enthusiastically holding his costume's helmet in his arm and Marinette giggled at her boyfriend's explanation.

Everyone smiled at how happy they seemed to be together, even Luka who saw how their music stuck together and was happy as long as Marinette was happy. Someone asked if they saw any horror movies and Marinette grumbled to Peter's giggling to everyone's confusion.

"Earlier my ex-bully and now sort of friend Flash Thompson tricked Marinette into watching a horror movie." Peter told them and everyone understood with mostly everyone knowing that Marinette hated horror movies. Then someone asked how was she tricked.

"That idiot Flash told me it was a TV movie that was based on a really old kid's show that featured guys in costumes! He wasn't wrong but totally misleading; I was about as horrified as the kids in the audience in that movie!" Marinette ranted and Peter thought about the image. After it was over his friends had to pull back Marinette as she tried to use the Blu-Ray of the Banana Splits Movie was a weapon against Flash.

There was Principal Damocles at the stage in his Owl costume introducing a special guest to perform music for the event, then jsut about everyone cheered as Jagged Stone went on the stage to perform with his band.

Peter huffed muttering to Marinette "So, he is performing..." This caught the attention of Marinette's friends and Marinette sighed wishing this fact about Peter would not be revealed like this. Marinette was about to ask Peter to keep quiet for now when he noticed the looks he got from his huff.

"Don't like Jagged Stone and all..." Peter told them and Marinette face palmed while her classmates especially the members of Kitty Section along with Luka were froze with mouths wide open as if he said something blasphemous.

"What? I don't, he is just too overblown and everything... Plus he is insane keeping a crocodile or alligator or something as a pet... I know Marinette is a big fan and she made an album cover and special glasses and I respect her and everyone's opinion of it... It's that I don't see the appeal, more into Led Zeppelin..." Peter told them and they still were not over this revelation.

"Plus Peter likes that old time rock and roll..." Marinette said with a giggle that Tikki shared in Marinette's bag while Peter embarrassed begged her not to say anything further. Alya made a mental note to prod Marinette later until she spilled the details of this story.

Peter was mentally groaning at the reminder of what happened when Marinette had come to New York during the Summer and Aunt May brought her to their apartment to surprise him:

**Aunt May and Marinette were the first ones surprised when coming through the door they heard Bob Seger's **_**Old Time Rock n Roll **_**while Peter was dancing in his boxers, a white buttoned shirt and sunglasses. He jumped in embarrassment when he noticed them and their shocked faces.**

**He then went to his room to get changed while Aunt May told Marinette "Okay that happened... Let's wait until Tom Cruise is there done changing..."**

After Jagged was done he then had the spotlight pointed to Marinette's direction with her embarrassed, "I want to give it to Marinette who is a most rock and roll designer with her friends, I sure hope she will remember to get me to perform at her wedding!" Jagged shouting with Marinette exclaiming that this wasn't happening.

Peter was trying to comfort her while people were trying not to laugh, Peter looked mad while Alya smirked and whispered to Peter "You are definitely mad at him asking to perform at Marinette's wedding because then he would be performing at your wedding." Peter jsut glared back at Alya.

Later before the party was over Luka walked up to Peter and he kept his helmet on to hide how freaked out he was by having Luka face him, "the songs that I hear between you and Marinette are most intertwined. Even if I like Marinette myself, I can accept it when she found someone else to be happy and I hope we can be friends... Even if I don't accept your choice in music." Luka joked to him and Peter gave a thumbs up in response.

Even after all the adventures he had as Spider-Man, befriending a boy who was in love with his girlfriend was still one of the weirdest things Peter had done.


End file.
